The purpose of the Histopathology and Experimental Animal Facility is to provide the following services in support of by the scientific needs of members of the KCCC: (1) Specialized facilities (e.g., segregated housing, exhaust/containment systems) and specialized animals care, as well as expertise in experimental design and conduct and expert technical assistance for the following types of experiments: animal studies with delivery to wide range of animal species of carcinogenic/toxic chemicals, infectious agents (e.g., challenge experiments), intervention compounds (e.g., chemoprevention or anti- cancer drugs), using inhalation, parenteral, dermal and oral administration routes of exposure. (2) Segregated housing and health monitoring of animals that do not yet have a proven VAF status or that carry transplantable tumors that have not yet been MAP tested; work with these types of animals is not possible in the Centralized Animal Facility. (3) Necropsy services including appropriate tissue fixation required for these animal experiments. (4) High quality histology services geared towards the experimental needs of KCCC members, including: paraffin processing and slide preparation, cryostat sectioning, preparation of slides for immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization and PCR, plastic embedding and slide preparation, routine conventional and (immuno)histochemical staining, capability to apply special non-routine staining procedures. (5) Basic scanning electron microscopy (sample preparation and microscopy), transmission and electron microscopy (sample preparation only), and morphometry (stereology) services. And (6) Comprehensive consultation and collaboration on carcinogen administration to laboratory animals and experimental pathology.